


Monkey's Paw

by MsBowser



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, BlamasuWeek2019, G/T, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBowser/pseuds/MsBowser
Summary: Black and Zamasu are so confident in their abilities in wiping out mortals that they decide an extra wish on the Super Dragon Balls will make their plan foolproof. However, you should always be careful on what you wish for. Story is based of a prompt for the first day of Blamasu Week 2019. The picture and idea of the story is based of kirilu lost0 lovely art. #BlamasuWeek2019





	Monkey's Paw

To the human mind, the vastness of space could be seen as infinite. Many uncharted quadrants left to be explored, stars just light years from their realm of sight and unknown knowledge of the possible life just waiting to be known.

Currently at a section of the future timeline in Universe 10, two beings soared among the stars in search of a set of special items. The one in the darkened clothes glanced over to his partner flying beside him. “How long till we find the last one?”

Zamasu gave a small sigh to the impatience of his partner, but he did nod. “Shouldn’t be too far. You must be patient.”

Black only crossed his arms and gave a small huff. While he wanted to go back to Earth to fight that saiyan some more… he did know that if their plan were to be successful, they had to make sure it was foolproof. So wishing on the Super Dragon Balls was a necessity.

He was able to sense a unique but familiar energy. Floating along was an immense orange planet, Black flew along spotting the seven bright stars along the planet’s interior. “Looks like we found it, Zamasu.”

“It appears we did. Let me teleport the others here and then we can make the wish.”

The false saiyan gave a small nod as his partner vanished in a second. He gave another glance up at the massive floating planet and its horizon. This would be the third wish they would make from the Super Dragon Balls. The first wish was what made him into who he was now. He took away that saiyan Goku’s body, leaving that saiyan is his useless kai body. Oh, how it brought him great joy to murder him right there in front of his family.

The second wish was the first one he made with himself from a future timeline. He wanted his partner to become immortal so he could never die while Black continued to get stronger from combat. Zamasu offered to make him immortal as well but he refused, saying that it wouldn’t be worth it for him, not wanting to get lazy from not fighting if he would live every battle. Thankfully, Zamasu complied with his request.

Even though he has only known his partner for a few months now, it has felt like it had been much longer to him. He and Zamasu shared a special bond that none of those mortals could even comprehend. It was a feeling he couldn’t describe having. Was it joy? Happiness? Perhaps. Whatever the emotion it was, he felt he wanted it more.

He heard the noise of transportation, looking over his partner teleporting the rest of the Super Dragon Balls they had collected. They both knew the orbs were immense in size, but it was nothing simple ki could manage to teleport all the orbs together once they found the last one.

As Zamasu used his telekinesis to place the orbs by each other, Black had crossed his arms in waiting. “That took a bit longer than I would have wanted, Zamasu.”

“That is because I wanted to make sure they were all accounted for Za… Black. However, I also wanted to make sure no mortal intervened.”

Zamasu was not used to calling his partner by his nickname. Ever since the mortals had given him that name only a few months ago, that's all he wanted to be called. It was very strange for Zamasu to think about, but he did whatever made his other self comfortable. 

Black gave a quick nod of his head, floating by his partner as the kaioshin began the summoning ritual. “Emoc Htrof Enivid Nogard Dna Tnarg Ym Hsiw, Peas and Carrots!”

A bright light illuminated the surrounding area, making the pair cover their eyes at the sight. Even though this would be their third wish, they both were still not used to the light that became blinding as soon as the dragon was summoned.

What they were used to was the feeling of being teleported to the nucleus of the divine dragon. The two deities touched down on the glowing ground with the golden dragon glaring at the pair below.

Black looked from his partner to the dragon several times before asking. “What are we asking for this time, Zamasu? We already wished for you to be immortal and I refuse to do the same.”

“I am aware, my dear partner. That’s why this wish is very special.”

As the false saiyan rose a brow to his partner’s wording, Zamasu rose both his arms toward the dragon, speaking in the divine tongue once more. “Divine dragon, grant me and my partner the means to bring an end to the scourge of mortality, an ultimate threat larger than any known in the entire universe!”

At the exclamation of the Zamasu’s wish, the golden dragon eyes had gleamed in a reddish glow for a quick second. As the pair glowed in the same light, it let out a loud screeching roar before disappearing before the pair.

Black came up to his partner again after the glow stopped, his face conveying a look of confusion. “Zamasu, what kind of wish was that?”

“It is only the final piece to ensure our Zero Mortals Plan succeeds without fail. No mortal or god can even dare to stop us now.”

Before Black could even ask another question, he felt a strange sensation being sent all throughout his body. His legs started to shake uncontrollably, head hurting like a drill was going through his skull. As he was trying to remain conscious, he saw his partner also having the same reaction, having kneeled down a bit. Black did enjoy pain that he could become stronger from, but he hated unexplained pain like that. He began to slip out from consciousness, the last thing he remembered was cursing under his breath at the circumstance.

He woke up not long after that, lifting one of his hands to rub his head some. He let out a small groan that seemed to alert Zamasu, who was recovering just the same as him. “Ugh, what the hell happened?”

The kai recollected himself, observing the area around them. “I am not sure, but it appears we are outside again. That means the wish was fully made.”

“Yeah, but why the hell did it hurt so much? It shouldn’t even had hurt you for being immortal.”

“I do not know the answer to that, Black. Personally, you should know more about this than me. Whatever it is, we should figure this out back at home.”

Black grumbled a bit, floating not far from his partner. “Yeah, I know. I should know more about this stuff, but I am sorry if my knowledge has escaped me.”

Zamasu flew not far behind him, trying to catch up. As he was flying by him, he noticed some oddities surrounding the pair. “I know that. A thing I’m still a bit confused about why you changed your body.”

Black turned around to face his partner’s location, expression changing to one of being aggravated. “I told you before, Zamasu. In order for this plan to work, I must have immense power to make sure those mortals grovel beneath me. To fear me before being decimated.”

He had a fist tighten in his hand and raised in the air, ready to slam it down to make a point to his partner. Before he could make his point, Zamasu gently grabbed his hand.

“Zamasu, what are you doing?” He asked, looking into his partner’s eyes. Zamasu always had this pair of grey, beautiful eyes that Black could stare at hours, such a gentle expression like the rest of him that Black found luxury in cuddling up next to his when the two were in the cabin together. However when he looked at him this time, his eyes looked visibly shook and the rest of his expression conveyed that. Even though Black could be a bit snippy with him at times, he really did care about him and now was one of those times. “What’s the matter?”

Zamasu did glance down a quick second but then back up to his partner. He gave a small blush at the gentle tone Black had now. “Look down some to where your hand was about to head.”

Black rose an eyebrow but complied with his request. He glanced toward his left arm and was very speechless at the sight. “What?”

Practically inches away from the bottom side of his fist was a bright light blue ball floating among them. Black retracted his hand back to his side, breathing increased. “But how? That’s a planet right? I am positive I am not dreaming and neither are you, Zamasu.”

Zamasu inched closer, bringing one of his hands to the underside of the planet. “I can confirm that this is a planet. This is incredible. A whole planet just underneath my fingers. You have to come see this, Black.”

Black did come besides his partner, holding it now with his hand some. He couldn’t believe as much his partner did. It wasn’t just a civilization of mortals now, but the entire planet in the palm of his hand. He didn’t realize something like this was possible. It was mesmerizing to see.

“I believe the wish was successful, Black. That dragon may have taken my phrasing a tad literally way when I asked it for power to let us be unmatched.”

Black had a small smile on his lips. “Heh, guess you are right. We must the actual largest beings in the universe now.”

Zamasu did give a small nod. “Perhaps, except for Super Shernon. We could even put the Omni King in his place now. However… I still do not want to test that yet.”

The false saiyan gave another smirk, removing his hand from the current planet they were holding. He directed his attention to other similar planetoids, flying toward them. As Zamasu was watching, he flown to the closest planet nearby. With a devilish smile on his face, he quickly and swiftly smashed the planet between his hands. As Zamasu stood agape at the cruel and sudden action, Black laughed some. “Oh, that felt great. I really can get used to that.”

Zamasu didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but blush again from seeing his partner do that. The might, power, and body behind the destruction just made him be drawn to Black. 

He did stop his blush before Black noticed, clearing his throat. “That was an excessive display, but extremely effective. This change will be sure to make the plan go by much faster.”

“You’re right. The feeling of total control of an entire civilization of mortals under my fingers is just amazing. I can only imagine the complete hopelessness the mortals must have felt before being swiftly crushed by me. Oh, the face on that saiyan Trunks will be priceless when he gets a glimpse at me.”

Zamasu smiled at seeing his partner being joyful and excited. That smile was always lovely on him. However, his own smile disappeared at a particular thought. “I am sure it will be a truly marvelous sight, however we must consider changes to the plan with this now.”

“Changes? What changes? Zamasu, we have all of the universe in our grasp now. We are unstoppable.”

“While that is the case, have you thought about the circumstances of being this size has on us now? Practically, we have no home anymore.”

Black turned to face his partner, having a bewildered expression. Zamasu was right, he didn’t even consider that before. While they were immune to suffocating in space, they were just floating in void now. No home to retreat to and relax after a long day of eliminating mortals. Those luxuries were pretty much gone. There was also a matter of food. Kais like Zamasu didn’t need a steady flow of food to stay alive, but a mortal like Black would need food to sustain himself. And being a saiyan didn’t help the situation any better.

“I’m sure we will think of something for that, Zamasu.” He was trying to keep a calm and serious tone to hide the fact he was starting to become very panicked at the idea of endless isolation in space.

Zamasu raised a brow at his partner’s tone, but ignored for it now. “I am sure we can, probably from my abilities. However, what are we going to do after we clear all the planets of motals? To get rid of them, we have to destroy the planets… but that would destroy the nature that we are working hard to preserve. Seems a bit counterintuitive, wouldn’t you think?”

Black staggered, being surprised at the question. “Y-yes… it would be.”

Zamasu continued. “You don’t even have to use so much of your power to cause mass destruction. Our plan will go much faster, but at what cost? Our livelihood? Our personal lives? Your desire to become stronger?”

That last part struck a chord in Black’s heart. Zamasu was right, he was 100% correct. With all this power and at this height, there was no possible challenges for him anymore. There might be some strong mortals still left in the universe, but even if they challenge him… Black doesn’t even have to do much to exterminate them. He can swipe his hand and that’s the end of that. Was all his training and fighting worthless?

He felt his body shaking again at the thought of all that, bringing his hands up to his face. When his palms brushed against his face, he felt they were getting a bit cold and damp. He was crying? He, a proud god in a warrior saiyan’s body, was tearing up like a frightened child. He couldn’t believe it.

He then felt a soft embrace around his torso, looking down to see his partner hugging him. Zamasu’s smaller frame wrapped around his more built one, gently caressing the saiyan.

“Z-Zamasu.”

Zamasu cooed to him, wiping some of the tears from his partner’s lovely eyes. He gave a small smile. “We are fine, please do not worry. I was only saying those things to make you aware of the situation, never intending to make your feelings hurt. I care too much about you to want to do that.”

Black gave a small smile back, cuddling his partner some. Zamasu despite being a bit smaller than him was so much warmer. 

He gently brought his hand under Zamasu’s chin to support it, bringing it up some. He pressed his lips up to Zamasu’s, a kiss to his supportive and lovely partner. Zamasu was surprised, but he loved the development of this passion, reciprocating the kiss back.

After the loving exchange of the two, they broke out of the kiss with a blush on both of them. Black smiled, bringing Zamasu to his shoulder. “Thank you, Zamasu… for everything you do and for being the person I will gladly spend all my life with. Even if it is stranded in space as the size of planets.”

Zamasu gave another smile and blushed, noticing the planet from before was still nearby. He gently caught it with his hand, bringing it back over to him and Black. He placed it between the two of them, resting it on both of their chests. As Black gave a blush at the action, Zamasu glanced at it. “Seems this planet wants to stay close with us.”

“Hmm, you’re right, Zamasu. Such a dainty and small planet between us. Heh, I feel like we should celebrate this new start to our plan. Would you like that?”

“I would most like that.” He said, bringing his lips to meet his partner’s again. The two shared this gentle embrace within the starlit atmosphere of space. They were truly a grand threat to all of the all universes now.

**Author's Note:**

> Only the summoning of Super Shernon was in the Divine Language, not the wish itself. It would have been a pain to translate the wish in the language so I just implied the language Zamasu was speaking was that while I provided the translation. Also Black can breathe in space because he is part god and fact that Goku battled Beerus in space without fear of not breathing out there.


End file.
